Gary Goodspeed
Gary Goodspeed is the main protagonist of the Final Space (series). Biography Gary Goodspeed is the son of John Goodspeed. As a child, Gary witnessed the death of his father while trying to investigate a gravitational anomaly above Earth. Before his death, John bequeathed his son, Gary, a caterpillar named Mooncake. 5 years before the start of the story, Gary tries to impress Quinn by impersonating an Infinity Guard pilot. While attempting to fly an F71 Hawk, he accidentally destroys 92 Imperium Cruiser ships and a small family-owned Mexican restaurant. He was promptly arrested by the Infinity Guard and sentenced to a 5 years aboard the Galaxy One with no human contact, repairing satellites. Appearance Gary is physically slender, has apricot skin, and has blonde hair. He wears a red space commander suit with teal green belt, gloves and boots and with a white triangular collar bearing the the Infinity Guard symbol. His original left arm was severed by Lord Commander in Chapter 2, and was replaced by a robotic arm that was torn off of Rob, a S.A.M.E.S. robot. Personality An impetuous, adventurous devil may care guy, who loves danger. Over the course of the first season, we’ll see Gary transform from a small time scammer to a universe saving hero. Gary also admits to saying the wrong thing at the wrong times, sometimes angering and annoying others in a desperate attempt to make friends (such as when he forced Avocato to play 9 hours of cards). His social skills lack "finesse" and while his heart is in a good place he can come across as arrogant. Despite this Gary is a good person at heart, and would do anything for other beings going so far as to sacrifice himself for those he cares for. Relationships Mooncake-Best friend Avocato-other best friend Quinn-love interest H.U.E.-ship Ai KVN-Nemesis 2 Lord Commander-nemesis Quotes and Catchphrases Catchphrases * "Sweet Grandor's glove!" *"Oh my crap." *"Oh my double crap!" *"Tough titty whompus" Quotes * "How about fricken’ no?!" * "You see, I like that. I like a girl with a lot of phones." * "Let's get wild. How about you buy me a drink?" * "I am going to murder your face off!" * "I need a facehugger in my life!" * "Mooncake has feelings, and you just peed all over them with your cat whiz." * "Oh my god! David, kids, it's me! Your Mother!" * "No, my arm! I forgot my arm back up there!" * "I need to record my feelings!" * "Tough titty whompus!" * "I'm pumped! Super excited." * "Hey sphincter sack!" * "Oohhhh KVN...what in the name of the three rings of hell did you do to the ship!?!?" * "You really know how to press my buttons. Press!" * "Cutting the engines and gliding in like a glorious coasting stealth squirrel was a bad idea!" Trivia * Gary's phrase, "Tough titty whompus" comes from show creator Olan Rogers' own mother, a phrase she would use when he didn't get his way. * It's possible that the reason Gary messaged Quinn every day of his sentence, is because he has no one else to call and talk to outside of the Galaxy One ship. Gallery Category:TBS Series Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:A-Z